


Terror Lurks In All Corners In Detroit

by immortalpoptart



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bless the young ones, Connor is trying his best, Developing Friendships, Everyone wants to slap her, Fluff, Gen, Hank is a grumpy dad, M/M, North is a McBitch, Simon just wants to smooch Markus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpoptart/pseuds/immortalpoptart
Summary: After the uprising and the developing negotiations with Markus and company, some people become agitated and angry with androids gaining freedom.  The solution to make their voices be heard?  Kill the ones they hate, the ones who don't feel pain to spread their message.





	Terror Lurks In All Corners In Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at a DBH fic, so please excuse my butchering of the characters because I try my best. Anywho, this'll be multi chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave feedback in comments!

The brisk winter air nipped at Hank’s skin, his nose and cheeks tinted a light pink as the snow drifted slowly to the concrete roads in the slums of Detroit. Another android murder, another late night with the ex-deviant hunter himself. He seemed immersed in the crime scene, which was gruesome of itself.

Connor seemed distant, his eyes wandering around the scene ahead of him as he collected data at the clues already found by the first responders. Instead of the crimson blood of humans, the sapphire coloured blood of this android stained the snow on the lawn of this old, decaying home.

“Fucking Christ, this is the fifth one this week.” Muttered Hank, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing heavily. “I guess not everyone in the public is so happy with android individuality.”

Connor looked at Hank, opening his mouth once and closing it, thinking for another moment before speaking to his partner. “It seems as if we generalized the public’s opinion, and others are more fond of keeping androids in the bonds they had just freed themselves from.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” Said Hank, crouching down to the android’s body and looking at the corpse. 

The android itself had been mangled and twisted in an extremely unnatural way, arms spread out on side of its head as it had seemed to have tried to hold off its attacker. Even worse, each one of its legs were missing, completely ripped off as if the attacker was in a hurry to rend the android immobile. Blue blood had poured from every wound, staining the crisp white snow around it. This was a crime of passion, not a planned attack.

“It seems that most of this crime’s evidence lines up with the string of homicides that have occurred over the past few weeks.” Stated Connor, crouching down next to Hank and gazing down at the android.

A look of empathy was on his face as his eyebrows furrowed, seemingly lost in thought. “Perhaps… Lieutenant, is it out of the ordinaire to have a group of people trying to prove a point with committing homicides on androids because they aren’t keen on the freedom of our people? It has been a pattern in the past, seemingly similar to the freedom of African American slaves in the nineteenth century. Could this possibly be a repeat, and just as violent?”

Hank ran a hand through his hair, exhaling sharply. “It isn’t out of the realm of possibility, no. I’d rather it not be true, that just means a whole other case I’d rather not deal with, and another bunch of fucking bigots I’d love to punch.”

“Lieutenant, violence can not be fought with violence.” Said Connor, earning a raised eyebrow from Hank.

“You taking words outta Markus’s mouth now?” Asked Hank, smiling smugly as Connor turned away from the lieutenant and sputtered, attempting to respond to his partner. 

“I just find his words to be wise, there is nothing wrong with quoting a progressive figure of my people.” Said Connor, huffing and seemingly concluding the topic at hand. 

Connor glanced around the violent scene, his eyes calculating and observing every little detail the human eye couldn’t capture. The trail of Thirium seemed to start further away from where the body lay, around half a block away if Connor had estimated correctly. The image Connor starting picturing reconstructed in front of his eyes perfectly, as he was designed to do, and there he could theorize what this android had experienced. 

 

Connor’s eyes followed the trail of Thirium, the perfect image of the victim calmly observing its scenery ahead of it, not minding anything else. That’s when it passed by an alley and an attacker leapt from where they hid, grabbing the android from behind and pulling it close to their chest, their arm firmly locked in place around the android’s throat as it struggled for freedom. 

The detective wandered out of the yard where the body lay, catching the glint of something in the snow. He focused on the shine, Connor’s mind registering it as an Alexander Milton men’s wrist watch, which must have come from the attacker since androids did not need to carry around devices to tell the time. The snow around where the wrist watch had dropped seemed thin, almost an inch and a half of a difference compared to the snow around it. That must have been where the attacker lept from.

The android was then pushed to the ground, it’s stress levels increased and having no sense of its surroundings, nor having the common sense to shout for help since it had probably never experienced a threat in its life. It attempted to crawl away from the attacker, to which they simply watched as the android only made it to the front lawn of this rickety house, abandoned and no sign of help. This is when the attacker forcefully turned the android over, sitting atop its torso and placing their hands firmly down onto the android, the pressure allowing the attacker to have the advantage as the android remained still but struggled under their grip.

The attacker then traveled down the android’s body, unsheathing a sharp knife, probably one that was built for cutting down and not the other way. It was stronger and sharper than a Bowie knife, so perhaps a kukri was used. The android’s systems were overwhelmed with the removal of its limbs, as blood had begun to drain from its body at an alarming rate, causing the android’s stress levels to increase further. It probably shut down from the overwhelming emotions before the attacker could finish severing its right leg.

He wandered back to the scene where the android’s corpse was, crouching down to analyze is further to see if he could discover more about the murder. Around the body of the fallen android was a thin layer of snow, also about an inch and a half difference between the snow around it. Connor’s head tilted to the side, catching the knife he assumed was the attacker’s in the android’s hand, which was indeed a kukri knife. Around the throat of the android, there was some slight denting in the plastic, since the skin was only a mirror and androids bases were primarily plastic. It seemed the android was strangled further after the attacker had held it in a chokehold.

The attacker left nothing behind, not a scrap of DNA evidence to identify, no fingerprints or any hair samples. It wasn’t their first time performing a crime, perhaps a registered criminal in the Detroit Criminal Database. 

Connor turned to Hank, approaching the older man with the knowledge he had now found, and then proceeded to inform his partner of the atrocities that had occurred not very long ago.

“It seems that the attacker ambushed the android, an android returning to its home. The attacker was silent, the android not picking up on any footsteps or any rustling of clothing. The attacker then grabbed the android from behind, locking their arm around its neck and holding it close as it struggled to be released from the attacker’s grip. The android was pushed to the ground, it’s systems trying to process the situation that it wasn’t built for, which gave the attacker time to sever the limbs of the android, preventing it from escaping. It failed to survive.”

Connor leaned down to the floor right next to the deceased android, his index and middle finger dipping into the splattered puddle of Thirium. He brought his fingers back up to his mouth, sticking his tongue out to taste the blue liquid. His internal workings began to calculate and search for the model of the fallen android. Connor faintly heard a mock gagging noise from Hank, which was no surprise to the android since Hank has expressed his distaste for the methods Connor collected evidence in the past.

“The model of the android was #200 302 022.” Informed Connor, Hank nodding along but seemingly more focused on the android’s mangled corpse than anything else at the scene. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, what is wrong with some people?” Said Hank, looking away from Connor and at the mess of a scene again. The behaviour of humans exhausted him sometimes, even if he was human himself. 

Connor tilted his head at Hank. “You’ve only asked yourself that now? After years of being an officer?”

“You shut your goddamn mouth.” Said Hank, glaring at his smirking partner who stood up along with the older man. “Now, come and be a helpful partner and review the evidence with me.”

“Whatever you say lieutenant.” Said Connor, following after Hank as they returned to the car.

 

The four androids sat at a long, wooden table. The wallpaper of the room around them was a hideous shade of brown and already peeling after years of obvious neglect. Markus sighed as he sat down with his four closest assets; his friends. He had halted his nervous pacing he had been doing earlier and was ready to inform his companions about the information Connor had just given him.

“There’s been another android homicide.” Stated Markus, earning a handful of exhausted looks from his companions.   
“Connor was just on the scene and it was almost exactly the same as the past android homicides in the past few weeks. Android suddenly grabbed and gruesomely tortured and killed for seemingly no reason. I must inform you that we may have a terrorist group that are very anti-android on our hands.” 

“For fuck’s sake.” Exclaimed North, gripping the edge of the table in anger.   
“They’re really still at it? We’ve done everything we could to be peaceful, and humans are still slaughtering us like livestock? We’ve peacefully negotiated with the government, what else do they want from us? They know we’re not going back to being their slaves, so why even do this?”

“They’re angry, they need to think that they’re in the right in this situation, in their ‘cause’ that they’re fighting for.” Said Markus, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache from all the stress, if androids could even get headaches.

It was more of a dull feeling of exasperation building in his head, irritating him further as he spoke. “It’s the wrong cause, but we have to find out who they are before we can take any sort of action.”

“And who exactly is working on it?” Asked North, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows as if to test Markus’s patience, which was already doing the trick with her negative and aggressive attitude. 

“Connor is someone familiar and designed to work in the field.” Said Markus, North curling her lip up in distaste. Markus wondered what she was going to say next, but somewhere inside him he knew it wasn’t going to be anything pleasant. 

North had developed a bit of a negative attitude over the weeks. Markus wasn’t sure why but she was always questioning everything he did, even hanging around Simon all the time. It was irritating, and Markus was starting to get tired of it. Especially right now.

“You really trust him?” Asked North, rolling her eyes as Markus nodded slowly in response. “Yeah, he freed all of our people, but he’s still a risk, he’s still a Deviant hunter and he could turn on us at any moment, maybe you should-”

“North, that’s enough.” Said Markus, interrupting the female android from her anger filled rant with thinly veiled venom in his tone. “If you wish to question my methods of investigating the continuous slaughter of our people, then perhaps you should remove yourself and find out everything on your own.”

North huffed, sitting back in her chair and keeping her arms crossed, looking away from the rest of the group. Simon smiled sympathetically at Markus, and Markus returned the favour to his friend. Well, friend was a term Markus wasn’t sure fit his and Simon’s relationship. Markus wasn’t quite sure what he felt towards his companion. He certainly knew that he had no ill feelings towards Simon, but he knew how he felt towards his friends and he also knew he did not feel that when it came to Simon. It was much more intense.

Markus shook his head as if he were to shake away the thoughts bouncing around in his mind. He focused his attention back on his companions to address the other information he had been given by the ex-Deviant hunter.

“Connor will be here soon, and I expect good behaviour North.” Said Markus, earning another eye roll from the female android in question. Markus sighed, what exactly was her issue with Connor?

 

The android pulled the door shut as he climbed into the car with his partner. He reached over to fasten his seatbelt, as did Hank, mostly because Connor constantly bugged him about following the safety regulations of driving. Connor looked out the window as the snow gently hit the glass, the city of Detroit covered in a blanket of cold white. 

The gentle vibrating of the engine revving to life was felt on the temple of Connor’s head as he pressed it against the cool glass, which he didn’t feel, he just assumed it was cool because of the near freezing temperatures outside. Hank focused on the road in silence, looking over at the android occasionally to see if his partner felt like striking up any sort of conversation. Connor seemed immersed in his train of thought as they drove, so Hank kept quiet and gripped the steering wheel tighter as they continued to the Deviant headquarters.

“So, you’re one of the big guys up in Deviant heaven, huh?” Said Hank eventually, trying to break the awkward silence.

Well, it was awkward to Hank. Connor probably didn’t even notice since he was so deep in thought that he hadn't cared to strike up a conversation like usual when the two entered the car. 

Connor nodded absently, still looking out the window. “Yes, it is interesting, to say the least, that Markus would trust an android who’s previous purpose was to hunt Deviants, and now is working alongside them as one of their own. It is a strange feeling to feel untrustworthy but be trusted the most by others. I do not know what exactly or how exactly I feel towards working close with Markus and his companions, since I am still figuring out how to explain and express my new found emotions as a Deviant, but I assure you that I will inform you when I do know.”

“Jesus kid, I forgot the mouth you had on you.” Said Hank, smirking slightly at how open Connor was to share his feelings with an old alcoholic like him. It felt nice to have Connor trust him, he was the first person in a long time. “But you don’t have to share your emotions with me, I’ve told you that before.”

“It seems to help me understand them better if I consult with someone familiar with emotions, such as you.” Replied Connor, looking at Hank with a friendly yet serious look, something common that was shared with Hank, which the lieutenant interpreted as a look of trust. “If you wish for me to stop being open about my feelings, I may cease for your comfort.” 

Hank shook his head. “No! That ain’t what I meant kid, I just thought about your comfort. I’m fine if you want to be open with me, you’re discovering new things about yourself after all, and you ain’t too sure how to go about it, so I’m always here for you, alright?”

Connor simply nodded in response, leaning his head once more on the cool glass of the window and watched the snow drift by as they drove to their destination. It seemed the two of them had done enough talking for the afternoon, so they simply sat in silence as they moved quickly down the road.


End file.
